The New Dolphin
by Kuroneko Daphne
Summary: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club nor any of its characters! - A mysterious girl shows up to change the daily life of the Iwatobi group, but not just of them. A big suprise awaits Rin in the nights on Samezuka's pool.
1. New Face

Hi hi everyone! I'm here again with my second project, a fiction about FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club.

This one grabbed me by the heart, really. I'll present to you a super cute character and a looovely romance Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

I hope you guys enjoy it. This one will be longer than my SnK fic "Kissing Tutor".

* * *

><p>The day was melting hot. Gou and Nagisa were next to the windows of the classroom, looking at the ocean when she came in.<p>

- Class, today we got a new transfer student. Why don't you introduce yourself?

- Yes, Sensei. Good Morning, my name is Nanase Ryuu. I'll be in your care from now on. - She bowed.

Nagisa was speachless, he immediatly touched Gou's shoulder, and she was in the same state as he was.

The girl sitted by Nagisa's side. She had long black straight hair, and the same calm blue eyes as Haruka. But she had a little happy smile in the corner of the mouth. She spended the break with them. Makoto was also amazed by her looks. She was a beautiful slender figure and her presence was very calming.

- So, Ryuu-chan, are you and Haru-chan relatives? - Asked Nagisa.

- Yes. He's my Onii-chan.

- EEEEEEEH? - Everybody chorused - Onii-chan?

Haruka was quiet, eating his curry bread.

- But how... - Continued Gou.

- I was living with my grandparents until now. But I was missing Onii-chan, so I could not leave him alone anymore. - She smiled.

- Ooooh, I understand.

- Are you twins then? - Asked Gou.

- No no. We have a year diference only, that's why I can't be in his class.

- Do you swim like Haru? - Asked Makoto.

The brothers shared a gaze.

- I also love the water, but... I guess I will never swim like Onii-chan.

- Amazing! You two are so alike, Ryuu-chan I like you! - Said Nagisa happily while jumping to hug Ryuu.

The afternoon was amazing. The boys also told Ryuu about Rin, that was studying in a school called Samezuka. And like this the day passed for the Iwatobi group.

*Time Gap*

That night at Samezuka's High, Rin decided to swim. The pool was closed, but it should be alright since it was him there. He trained until he was tired enough. When he was in his way to the lockers to get his clothes he heard steps. He stood there to see who it was.

There it was, the person who was coming. She was tall and slender, had black long hair and blue eyes. She was carrying a towel, swimming goggles and a cap. She put them on the ground and started stripping.

Rin was frozed. He couldn't look at her taking off her clothes. But soon he realized she was wearing a swimsuit underneath her school's uniform. That wasn't Iwatobi's uniform? She put on the cap, Hiding the long strands and the goggles. Went to a platform and dived.

It was beautiful. Something that reminded Rin of something he felt like seen before. She was swimming so calmly, yet so fast, so...

_Free_...

Rin realized he was staring at her too long. Long enough to not see that she was already out of the pool drying herself and that she saw him, and was staring at him without saying anything.

- Ah, He-Hey... Do you know that this pool is only allowed to the student's? - He was stuttering.

- Oh. Yes, I'm sorry, I will remove myself then. - She took of the cap, and shook her hair.

- Who are you?

- My name is Nanase Ryuu. Nice to meet you.

- Na-Nanase? Are you...

- You must be Rin-onii-chan, right?

- I am Matsuoka Rin. Where did you heard about me? - He walked towards her.

- From my Onii-chan's friends.

- Onii-chan? Then you're Haruka's...

- Yes. I'm his younger sister.

- So, you didn't live here. Are you a professional swimmer?

She shook her head.

- I just swim Free.

_The same..._

- So... I'm going.

- Ah. wait! - Rin grabbed her arm - Ahn... Sorry. Let me.. Take you home. Is not right for girls to wander this late.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Ooookay \o

So this was the first chapter of "The New Dolphin". I love thinking about Ryuu.

I also changed the way I wrote the story in comparison with the previous fic. Hope you liked the same.

Remember to fav, follow and review! I love to get your messages and now how you're feeling about the story.

So this is it everyone. I'll try to post the next chapter very soon, but you know, I like to tease a bit too hehe (* ω) See ya!


	2. New Trouble

Hi hi :D I'm here with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first one!

So let get this thing going already, enjooy!

* * *

><p>The walk home was very quiet. Rin was a little uncomfortable about the situation he'd put himself into. That girl was Haru's little sister. Beeing in her presence was awkward. She also didn't spoke anything all the way.<p>

- So. Why did you move in here now?

- I was missing Onii-chan. I didn't want to leave him alone anymore. Also where I lived there was no place where I could see the ocean. - And she muted again.

Rin didn't insist on talking, but that silence was bugging him. He resisted a few more minutes of walking only.

- Neh, what is wrong with you?

- Eh? - She seemed a little surprised.

- Ah... sorry. It's because you are very quiet.

- Oh that. I'm nervous.

- Eeh? - That was nothing like she seemed.

- I don't know exactly how to start a conversation, I'm sorry. - She stopped and bowed before him.

- Ah.. stop that. - He grabbed her by the shoulders. Suddenly when her face was up, they were very close. Both of them blushed and distanced themselfs. They where walking in silence again.

The rest of the path was like that. Pure silence.

- Sorry for the trouble, and thank you for walking me home, Rin-onii-chan. - She bowed again.

_Onii-chan?_

- The-There's no need for that, I just didn't want to let you come home this late by yourself.

- Oh. I understand. - That was a emotionless expression like Haru's - Then. Excuse me, I'm gonna go inside. Oyasuminasai.

That moment Haru opened the front door. He was surprised.

- Rin?

- Yo, Haru. Good night. Then I'm going. - Rin turned his back.

- Tell me why you came here.

- Your sister broke into Samezuka's pool. I came to bring her home before anyone else saw her and got her in trouble.

- It's true, Nii-chan. - She said calmly.

- Is that all? Then i'm going.

- Wait, Rin!

- Hm? - He gazed at Haru.

- Thank you for bringing her home.

He started walking again and waved.

*Time Gap*

Finally the week was over. As the new member of the Iwatobi Swim Club it was necessary to buy a proper swimsuit for Ryuu. So all the club members went together with Amakata-sensei to the swim shop in town.

The shop was long but was almost over.

- Let's eat something, I'm starving. - Said Nagisa.

- Aahh, me too. - Said Makoto.

- I'll just go outside for a little... Meet you guys soon. - Ryuu was distancing herself from the group. She went out and took a deep breath. She was staring at the ocean.

- You're here.

He was on her left side.

- Ah, Rin-Onii-chan. Good Afternoon. - She bowed.

- Really... Why do you have to be so formal? - He looked away.

She made a confused face.

- Anyway, are you shopping? You came alone?

- Ah, no. I came with the club. Gou-chan is here as well.

- I see. Then why are you here?

- Wanted to grab some air. - She sat down on a bench.

Rin gazed at her. She was certainly an interesting figure, and he felt like figuring her out. Her hair was blowed by the wind. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

- Ka-waii...

- Eh? - She opened her eyes quickly.

Rin blushed and formed a troubled expression on his face.

- No-Nothing! Nevermind! - He started running.

- Wait! Rin-Nii! I heard you! - She started running after him.

- You're crazy, I didn't say anything!

- You did! You said i'm cute, didn't you? Ah... DAMN, STOP RUNNING! - She stopped and said it.

Rin frozed. He slowly turned back at her, still blushing.

- Now... - Her breath was still heavy from running - You're the one who's kawaii. - She laughed.

- Ba-Baka! - Rin covered his mouth with one hand and looked away.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaww Rin's so cute, isn't he? (つω⊂* )<p>

Do I smell some incoming romance? Hmm, maybe tehe o(^▽^)o

Anyway guys, hope you liked this chapter! Remember to follow, fav and reviewwww if you did. I want to know how's the story for you up 'till now.

See you next water time! ~o(^^o)


	3. New Feelings

Hello my loves!

Here's chapter 3 for you all, I hope you enjoy it as much as chapter 2. I'm working on chapter 4 now so maybe it takes sometime to publish, but i'll do my best so it doesn't take too long.

Now here it is!

* * *

><p>He was incredibly fast while swimming. He didn't noticed she was there watching him the entire time. She'd broke into Samezuka's again to swim, but instead, she found a very determined Rin swimming all over, the fastest that he could.<p>

She was sitting quietly, observing every move, every swing of arms. Brutal and heavy in the water. He finally came of it and started going out of the pool, he's breath was heavy, and he was really tired.

- Thanks for your hard work, Rin-nii-san. - She offered him a towel.

He got surprised when he finally met her there.

- Whoa! What are you doing here? Stalking? - He looked down and saw her wearing a swimming suit underneath a sports hoodie. He blushed a little and turned his face.

- Nope. Came to swim, but the pool was taken. - She gave him a bit of a smirk.

- Ugh. Thanks. - He took the towel and started walking towards the bench where were his bag - Anyway, you know you should be at home at this time, your brother will be wor...

He heard a "splash".

- The hell are you doing?!

But she wouldn't listen. Was already submerged and when she came to the surface started floating with her eyes closed.

- Oi, you know you're not allowed to swim here. You're not even using a cap or goggles. Get out. - Rin stood at the edge of the pool.

- Nope.

- _Tch_... - Rin dived into the pool. The same moment Ryuu opened her eyes and started swimming to the edge, but Rin got her first - You know, you cause me too much trouble. - They were face to face. Rin was pressing Ryuu against the pool's wall. Rin was serious, he was looking right into her eyes. He was staring right deep into that ocean she carried into herself. The moment was tense. Suddenly it became a little hot. Ryuu placed her hand at his nude chest.

She knew she was blushing.

- Rin-san... - She downed her head and pushed him a little with her hand - I'm sorry.

She'd never blushed in front of him before. Actually Ryuu wasn't the type to show her deep emotions to nobody. She had always that calm and gentle expression on, but it wasn't too much of an expression, just like Haruka's. Rin didn't know what to do. He suddenly blushed too and stepped back, letting a free way to Ryuu.

- I-I'm sorry too... I... - Neither of both could look at each other anymore.

- I'm going home. - Ryuu started going out of the pool.

- I'll take you.

- There's no need...

- I'll take you! - Rin grabbed her waist, what made her fall back into the pool again. She looked at him, so he could see that her face was all red and her eyes were a bit teary. Rin pulled Ryuu close to him and embraced her. Her back was against his chest and he covered her eyes with one hand. He also closed his eyes and placed his head in the side of her head. He was about to lose control. He tried to breath calmly, but the tension on his chest was too strong. His heart was beating a million times a minute.

- Rin-san... What are you...

- Just! - He took a big breath - Lemme stay like this for a while. - He could slowly take control over himself again. Breathing slowly, he's muscles began to relax and he was letting go of Ryuu once more.

She was a bit scared by his behavior, but it was actually good. His skin was hot and his breath gave chills to her neck. She felt like melting into his arms right in the moment he pulled her into his embrace. She was trying to be calm. but at the same moment she was in a state of shock. When he let her go she didn't exacly knew what to do, or where to go. Rin got out by the other side of the pool. Nobody said a word. She got her bag and went to the dressing rooms running. dried herself and changed her clothes. When she got out Rin was waiting for her, also changed his clothes. Her eyes where on the ground, his too. None of them dared to say a thing. All the way they're silent. They stopped by Nanase's house front door.

- Tha-Thanks... For bringing me...

- Hm...

She bowed and got inside.

Rin stood there a bit more. He sighed. He was about to leave when he turned around and saw Haruka.

- Rin. Something happened to Ryuu?

- Not that I know, why don't you ask her?

- You know exacly what I ment. She was with you. I want to know if _you _did something to her.

- What in hell could I have done to her?

Haruka sighed. And stopped by Rin's side.

- You know. She seems to enjoy a lot your presence. So don't hurt her. - And he also got inside.

- _Tch_... Now what's that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Damn the tension! (●´□`)<p>

Oh God, sometimes I wish I was her .

Well, this is it guys, hope you've liked it and see you next water time! (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

Remember to follow and fav to keep up with the story whenever a new chapter comes out and review to tell me what you think of it!


	4. New Confidence

Elooo :D

So I'm here again and Chapter 04 is out!

Very satisfied with the story 'til now (hoping you guys are good with it too!).

So. We stoped at a veeery hot moment in the previous chapter, right? What will happen now between our Ryuu and Rin?

Here's your next chapter!

* * *

><p>- Go, Ryuu-chan, go! - Gou was cheering while Ryuu was swimming.<p>

Ryuu got out of the pool with her beath heavy and sitted on the ground.

- I'm out of shape... Hah...

- We just need to fix your diet and get you some more time to practice. - Gou gave her a bottle of mineral water.

- You had nothing to eat last night. - Haru crouched on her side – You eated your lunch?

- Yes.

- If you're going to be at the regional's you have to eat properly, Ryuu-chan. - Said Nagisa.

- Thank you, Nagisa-chan. - She smiled.

- Alright, let's go home everyone! - Gou started to to head to the lockers.

The next morning Makoto went to Haru's house to pick him up to school like usually. He notice the house was empty like always, and when he entered the bathroom there was he in the tub. With Ryuu sleeping in his chest.

Haru made him a sign to not speak too loud. Mako got close to them.

Ryuu was lying in her brother's chest, clearly sleeping very calmly.

- What happened? - Mako crouched, staring at the girl's face.

- She was up late last night studying. - Haru whispered.

- How do we gonna take her to school?

- Give me a hand. - Haru started to carry his sister out of the tub. He put the sleeping girl on her feet – Hold her still while I dry her.

- How will she wear her uniform with a soaked swimsuit, Haru? - Makoto blushed.

- I'm going to change her.

- Oh.

Haru carried Ryuu to her room and changed her. He carried her downstairs where Mako was waiting for breakfast. He putted her by the table.

- I'm hungry, Onii-chan. - Ryuu brushed her eyes.

- He's going to make you some food now. - Mako caressed her head – You're a hardworker, neh, Ryuu-chan.

She yawned.

And for the first time in life Mako saw Haru making something that was not fish. He putted in front of her a plate with buttery toasts, black coffee, milk, and fried eggs.

- Eat well. You have to focus on your tests today. - He pinched her cheek.

- Thank you, Onii-chan.

Ryuu was one hundred percent recovered in school. She was feelling happy and energetic, and also confident about her grades.

- Ok, guys! The regionals are in two weeks we have to be in our best shape to win this thing! - Gou started at the training. She was talking with the boys about the medley and then turned to Ryuu – Ryuu-chan, I'm confident about you in the female individuals. You're going to do the crawl, right?

- Yes.

- I'll prepare a special diet for you in this two weeks so you have more disposition when swimming and get more used to practice. Ok, everyone! Pool time.

With that said the Nanase brothers were already in the pool.

It was amazing to see them both together. They had a lot of sinthony. Haru was a lot faster than Ryuu, but it felt like they were speaking the same lenguage. Like they had a world which was only theirs.

The group was looking at them speachless. Haru was talking to Ryuu about some mistakes she did and what she could do so her swimming turned out faster.

Gou and Haru prepared a diet that included fish, rice, fruits and some vegetables. The regionals were closer and closer. Ryuu could feel a chill in her belly everytime she thought of it.

- Onii-chan. I'm out for a run. - She said while putting her sneakers on at the door.

- Ryuu. - Haru stepped at her side – You're feeling ok?

- I'm nervous. - She got up.

- Just do what you always do. Don't forget who you are. You don't have any bounds and commitments. You're free. - With that said he gave her a calming hug.

She retributed.

- I'm happy we're together again. - She said.

- Me too.

- Ok. I'm off.

- Don't come back too late.

- Okay.

She started with a nice walk to heat herself and then started running. It was close to 8 p.m. when she got by the beach and saw Rin. Apparently he was also running. He was getting his breth, drinking water and sitted on a bench, staring at the ocean. She went behind him.

- Boo. - She said in his ear.

- What the..?! It's you.

- Good evening, Rin-nii-san. - She said expressionless.

- Ah, good evening. What are you doing?

- Same as you. I'm nervous, so I went out for a run. - She sitted.

- I'm not nervous. Why are you nervous?

- I wanted to be like Onii-chan. He doesn't care much about competition. That's because he can care about his friends to swim with him, but I have no one to care when I'm swimming, just myself. I don't want to be a failure. - She held her knees up.

Rin didn't know that to say to her. So he just passed his arm on her shoulders and brought her closer, which made him blush.

- You're not gonna be a failure. Last time I saw such a mesmerizing way of swimming, I was watching your brother dive in. I'm sure you're gonna give your best when you enter that pool. So don't worry too much. Swim for the people you love. Even if they're not swimming with you, they're gonna be at the bleachers cheering for you.

She then grabbed his shirt and pressed her head in his chest.

- Why do I get so emotional near you? Damn. I don't understand it. - Some tears dropped in Rin's pants.

- Oh Come on, don't cry. - He lifted her chin up. She was blushing and won't look at him in the eyes – Ryuu...

- I... - She got up – I have to go home – She said while wiping her eyes – Onii-chan said to not come back too late.

- I'll take you. - He was getting up.

- No need to. Good night, Rin-nii-san. See you at the regionals! - She started running.

Ryuu got home breathless.

- Ryuu. Dinner.

- I'll have my bath first! She went upstairs.

She was finally relaxed in the tub. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She thought about all the things everyone said to her. All the support she was having and how good it was. Back in the city she lived with her grandparents she only had one friend, which she was missing a lot. They called each other now and then to see how life was going. Mami was her name. She was also very supportive about Ryuu's swimming and used to tell her that she was her number one fan. She also remembered all the things that the Iwatobi swim club taught her and everything they told her. They all had confidence in her, so why wouldn't herself? She smiled alone. Suddenly Rin came out in her mind, which made her blush and sit back again. Her heart started beating faster.

- Swim to the ones I love, then...

* * *

><p>Awwn (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)<p>

So, who's excited to find out what's going to happen at the regionals? (meeeee - that's because I also have to figure it out ('・・)σ)

Anyway everyone, hope you liked this chapter!

About the updates, well... I'll try to not take long for it, but because I generally write when I'm at work it may take like 2 - 3 days for a new chapter, but if I have a suuuuper amount of work to do it may take hmm.. max a week? I think so, but because I like this fic very much I'll always try to update it soon!

Cya next water time! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. New Champion

Hiiiiii everyone! I'm so sorry it took long to publish!

Actually I had a surgery last week and was at home the whole time, and since my files are all at work I could do nothing but wait o(╥﹏╥)o

Weeeell but here I am and here's the fifth chapter of our story! I hope you're all courious to find out whats up for this one. So head out and enjoy!

**(ALSO WANT TO WARN! THE CONTENTS OF THIS CHAPTER DON'T FOLLOW THE ANIME'S PLOT!)**

* * *

><p>Days passed and the Iwatobi swim club was determined to win the regionals. That morning Ryuu and Haru woke up early. Had a light, but consistent breakfast and headed to the meeting point at the school's front gate, where Ama-chan-sensei and the others were waiting for them. Ryuu stoped for a moment.<p>

That was it. The moment she was working so hard for. She had new things in mind and she was going to give her best.

- Ryuu? - Haru took her out of her thoughts.

- Yes. Sorry. - She entered the van with the others.

Arriving there she got out of the bus and immediately saw the Samezuka High Bus. There was a huge circle of boys and there was a name call being made.

Trough the wall of boys she could see some red strands, but not completely. She headed in with the rest of the group.

- Ryuu-chan, how are you feeling? - Gou asked.

- I... don't know exactly. I think I'm a bit nervous, but I'll try my best.

- That's normal. - She smiled – Okay, everyone, let's make the registrations!

- Gou-san?

Gou heard her name being called and turned. There was a bright orange headed, golden eyed boy. He rushed towards Gou and started talking about several things he liked per minute until Rin pulled him out by the uniform's collar.

- Onii-chan. - Gou smiled.

- Hi. Good morning, you guys.

- Good morning. - The club responded in unison.

- We won't take it easy today, hope you know that. - He smirked.

- That's our speech. - Haru replied.

- Specially now we have our feminine portion of the team, we have big chances to pass for the nationals anyway! - Nagisa pushed Ryuu forward, now she was right in front of Rin.

They blush severely.

- Ryuu. - Rin turned his face aside – I hope you can win.

- Hm. - She looked down.

The other members of both teams looked a but confused about their reaction, but Gou and Nagisa knew very well what was going on.

Anyway both groups parted and headed to the bleachers to wait for the beginning of the tournament.

- Ryuu-chan, the female groups start right after the male groups hade finished ok? - Gou was checking the day schedule.

- Right. - She clenched her fists in her lap.

- Don't worry, Ryuu-chan. You're a beautiful swimmer, have more confidence in yourself. - Mako caressed her head.

- It's true. We've seen how hard you've been training since you joined the club. We are very proud of you anyway. - Nagisa leaned on Mako's shoulder.

- We don't know exactly the performance of the other females in the competition, but for what we've seen before, Ryuu-san, you have a big chance of going to the nationals. - Rei was on her side.

- That's it, Ryuu-chan, we are going to be happy about you no matter the results. We are all very happy that you can be here with us anyway. You're a special member of our club already. - Gou crouched in front of her.

- Ryuu. - She look at her brother. - Ganbatte.

She made a tearful expression and soon covered her eyes with her arm.

- You guys. - She sniffed – Thank you.

- Ryuu-chan! - Everybody hugged her. Minus Haru, who was on the back. He just gave her a kiss on the top of the head later.

Finally the male groups were finished. Unfortunatly Rei, Nagisa and Mako couldn't pass to the individual groups for the nationals, but Haru did and Rin also.

Ryuu could feel that familiar chill again. She was ready.

She was waiting leaning in the wall in one of the halls of the pool's entrance. She could see Rin talking with her brother. They'd just got out of the pool. Rin was very smiley. He got second place, but he was at the nationals too, so there was no reason to be sad.

She downed her face. Her goggles where on her head and the cap was in her hand.

- Hey.

She looked up. Rin was in front of her.

- Hi.

- They started calling the female competitors. Come on.

They went out to the pool.

- So. I'll be cheering for you. Good luck.

- Wait, Rin-nii-san!

- Hm?

- Ah.. erm... T-Thank you... for your words... that day. - She blushed – I was able to put more effort to my swimming thanks to you too, so... - She was not looking at him.

Rin was caught by surprise. He downed his glare and got close to her. He then pulled her to his arms, firmly against his large chest.

- Baka. It was in you all the way.

She gasped.

- Now, go there and show me what you're made of, Nanase Imouto. - He kissed her temple.

Now that was it. He turned his back and left her there. Standing... or almost, because her legs were failing her. She was bright red all the way and her face showed a shocked expression. She was frozen in her spot.

While Rin was walking all high and mighty out of the pool, as soon as he got out of everybody's sight he got down supported by the wall. He putted a hand on his mouth. His legs were trembling. He siitted and tried to breathe.

- I think I'll die...

At the bleachers Gou saw the whole scene and her mouth and Nagisa's where dropped open. They looked at each other trying to process what they just saw when something took their attention.

- Excuse me. - She said in between heavy breathes – Is... this where... Nanase Ryuu is swimming today?

Obviously she had runned her guts out.

- RYUUU-CHAAAAAN!

Ryuu heard a familiar voice coming from the bleachers where her team was, which broke her out of the spell. She saw she blond strands wrapped in a sided ponytail and those iced gray eyes she remembered so well. She was waving energetically with a hand while supporting herself on the fence with the other.

- Mami-chan? - She was speachless.

- GANBATTEEEEE! I'LL BE CHEARING FOR YOU!

- Mami-cha... - It brought some tears into her eyes, which she brushed off quickly. She smirked, putted the cap on and positioned herself in her lane.

At the bleachers in Samezuka's side Rin arrived and all the looks were on him. Some smirked, some laughed, some blushed.

- OKAY! - He shouted, making everyone jump – I want a big cheer on that girl over there in 5th lane! Let's show her the support that only Samezuka's swim club can give!

- Yes, Buchou!

Rin was still blushing, but also smiling. He was proud of her and also expecting to see her best today.

The sign was given. She dived what appeared to be miles in front of the other competitors. She was slender and light, but her swing of arms were fast and long.

At the bleachers the Iwatobi club was cheering like crazy watching Ryuu's performance.

- She's amazing!

- Go Ryuu-chan!

- Ryuuuu-chaaaan!

- Wait, guys, watch that! - Rei pointed at the other side of the bleachers where all Samezuka's team was also cheering for Ryuu.

- OOOOSE! SE! SE! SE! - The big squad was shouting, leaded by Rin.

- That's so cool! - Nagisa said.

- Look, she's about to turn!

It was just like Haru did it. She was like a flash in the water. No other could reach her. Ryuu finished first with a diference of a little more than 6 seconds to the 2nd place. All the team went down to the pool and grabbed Ryuu. They hugged her, celebrated and got her up on their shoulders.

Ryuu couldn't believe it. She couldn't be happier than that.

- Ryuu-chaaan. - Mami was with her eyes filled with tears.

- Mami-chan! - She jumped to heg her friend tightly.

- You were so incredible! I'm so happy!

- Mami-chan!

They both cried a bit together and when they parted, Ryuu saw Rin at the bleachers. He was smiling at her. She smiled back.

Already gathered in the front of the van, Gou started.

- Okay everyone! Tomorrow we have the Medley, so we have to rest for you guys to be in your best shape!

- Hai! - Everybody said in unison.

With that the boys got into the bus.

- Mami-chan how you're gonna get home?

- I'm staying at my auntie's house, she's right there. - The girl pointed the car where a blonde lady was leaned on. She waved.

- Will you be here tomorrow too?

- Yes. Then I'll go to the airport. I have school on monday. - She smiled.

- Thank you so much for coming. - Ryuu hugged her – I missed you.

- I missed you too, Ryuu-chan. Now, go rest! You guys gotta be up early. See ya tomorrow! - She runned to the car.

Ryuu waved.

- Gou-chan. - She got her head in the van – Can you guys wait just a second? I'll buy us something to drink.

- Okay.

Ryuu got almost all the drinks in her lap, but they were getting a bit heavy, making her loose balance and fall.

- Ahh... - She sighed.

- Need help? - Rin was standing, blocking the bit of sunlight it still have. The sky was all covered in orange as the sun was about to set. He started picking up the juice and water bottles that were close to him as she got the others.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. Also, I just wanted to say... - They got up - Congratulations. You are really incredible like I thought.

- Y-You were also amazing. - She gripped the drinks harder and blushed.

- Ryuu...

- So! I-I have to go, they're waiting for me. S-See you tomorrow! - Then she ran to the van.

Rin kept there watching her go and then headed to the bus.

- Okay everyone! Let's go back and rest, we gotta win tomorrow too!

- Hai! - The squad shouted.

Finally it was evening. Everybody was reunited at Haru's, they were going to sleep together there so in the morning Ama-sensei could get them all there.

Everybody was sleeping in futons in the living room.

Ryuu was happy. This was the biggest event in her life so far and she got it. She won. The feeling of satisfation was all over, but she knew most part of that came from all the support she had from her friends. Also she was noticing a new warm sensation. She remembered Rin's embrace. His body freshed out of the water, the small droplets all over him, the discrete scent of chlorine of his skin and his voice telling her that would all be fine. Also the kiss he'd given her. She blushed and place her fingers right in the spot he kissed her.

- Remembering something nice? - Gou whispered.

- G-G-G-Gou-san?!

- Shhhh... - She giggled – I'm happy for you, Ryuu-chan. I've never saw nii-chan like that either. He must really like you.

Ryuu shrank and hid her face in the covers.

- Well. Hope you can deal with those feelings now. Good night. - She yawned.

- Good... night. - Ryuu closed her eyes. She had the sweetest dream that night...

* * *

><p>I can't express the amout of happiness I had while writing this chapter o(≧ω≦o)<p>

I was sooo cool, how the team got together and helped Ryuu build her confidence, and the results were amazing!

Well guys I really hope you liked this chapter, because I really did.

Also, this was the longest chapter so far!

**Note**: While Ryuu was turning I said she looked like a "flash" in the water, some may ask if I meant "Fish", but no it is really "Flash" due to her speed.

Okay guys! See you next water time! ヾ(・ω・ｏ)


	6. New Confession

Hello my beauties

Here's the next chapter. Finally I had a little time at work so I could write and looks like something big is going to happen in this one! *suspense song* So, why don't you guys go read it to find out?

The New Dolphin 06 guys! Hope you like it \o/

* * *

><p>The regionals were done. The boys had an amazing run against Samezuka's squad in the Medley and they also passed up for the nationals! They were more than happy, but also a little anxious, perhaps because that would be the last time they were going to swim together officially as a team, because Haru and Mako were going to graduate that year.<p>

After the end of the competition Iwatobi's team reunited in front of the van and then came Samezuka's team to chat with them.

- You guys want to celebrate with us? - Gou asked.

- What? - Everybody said on unison.

- Come on! We got to spend the most time we get together, we don't know if there will be another chance like this ever...

- Also, I can imagine how hungry you guys might be, so dinner's on us this time. - Ama-sensei and Sasabe coach joined.

That moment the stomach of the young athletes failed themselves.

- I guess we can join you this time... - Rin and the other three boys blushed and entered the Iwatobi van.

They had a nice dinner along with them. They laughed, shared a lot of conversation and there were even some tears from Nagisa and Rei, but still they were going to be together for one last time, so why rush the goodbyes?

Haru has finally found that he wants to continue swimming after a trip with Rin to Australia. Makoto found himself when helped to teach kids to swim so he's going to study to become a teacher.

As for Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Ryuu... They had a little more time to decide their future.

So the school's cultural festival was coming and Ryuu's class decided to do a Pet Maid Cafe. The school was going to be open for parents, friends and possible new students for the next year.

The day arrived and There was Gou helping Ryuu with her costume.

- Gou-chan, what do you think? - Ryuu was a little embarassed when she came out of the dressing room. She was wearing her maid dress along with cat ears and tail. Gou was a fox. Nagisa was a tiger butler.

- You're so cute I want to die, Ryuu-chan! - Nagisa jumped on her.

- Nagisa-kun! Be careful, you're going to rip her dress... Really... - Gou scolded.

The cafe was open. The clients traffic was quite big, and they were all loving the service. Mako and Haru arrived together.

- Onii-chan, okaeri. - Ryuu bowed in front of Haru. Mako blushed.

- Tadaima. You're very cute. - He gave her a light smile.

- Thank you. - She blushed - May I take you guys to a table? - And just like that she served them.

Even some Samezuka boys joined the party. Of course Rin could not miss the event going on in his little sister's classroom. Rei guided them inside. Gou received Rin, Sousuke, Nitori and Momo at the door, but over her shoulder, Rin could see Haru and Mako being served by Ryuu. When he saw her he gasped. She shared a gaze with him, but as soon as they met eyes Ryuu turned over to Haru, severely red.

- I-I'll grab your orders. Excuse me. - She said with a trembling voice, bowed and runned to where the food was made in the classroom. Once behind the courtain she saw Gou leading the boys to a table right next to Haru and Mako so they could chat. "Oh, damn..." she thought... that way was impossible for her to dodge their place, she was going to pass by them everytime she served her brother's table.

- Ooh, Ryuu-san is also very cute today.. - Momo smiled when she passed by their table to serve Haru and Mako. Rei had joined their table too.

She was breaking inside, but then she did something quite unexpected.

- Thank you very much, Goushujin-sama. - She smiled and bowed lightly.

All the boys, including Mako and Rei blushed, except for Haru, who was already enjoying his green tea.

A little time passed, but Rin couldn't take her eyes out of her. He was nervous. She was too alluring in that maid costume. He looked around, a lot of boys were looking at her and Gou. Damn those cat ears... He was actually quite pissed now.

- Gou-chan, I'm going to take my break now, can you handle?

- Yes, yes! Go, have fun.

Then she exited the room.

- She's very cute today, isn't she, Rin-chan? - Nagisa passed behind Rin's chair and said that by his ear, making him gasp.

- What the...?! Nagisa?

- Why don't you go walk with her?

- What are you saying? How could I...

- Rin. - Said Sousuke, getting his attention – Go. I'll handle the bill.

Rin blushed and got up.

- I don't know what you're all talking about. I'm going to grab some air. - He walked towards the exit.

- Rin-chan's a little tsundere, isn't he? - Nagisa giggled.

Rin was walking in the hall when he saw Ryuu from behind. She was holding a lot of snacks. He rushed his pace a little.

- Ryuu. - He was on her side.

She stopped suddenly looking at him wide-eyed. Almost dropping the marshmallow she was holding in her lips.

- R-Rin-nii-san. - She looked down so he couldn't see her blushing face.

- Can I have one?

- Eh? - She looked up at him.

- Marshmallow.

She offered him the package and they started walking again.

It was like the first time Rin was bringing her home. They were completely silent. Then someone blocked their way.

- Heeey what a nice couple! - A pumpkin dressed boy appeared. They gasped in the word couple - Come on, how about visiting our haunted house? - Now, now, don't be shy! - He pushed both of them inside the dark room and closed the door. There was just a little light, so they could see there were two paths, one marked as enter and exit. They felt a llittle nervous but got in anyway. As they walked some monsters tried to scare them with no success, but one big skull figure popped from the wall almost hit Ryuu's face which made her step back and hit Rin's chest. He held her shoulders to secure her balance. She looked up at him and the both blushed.

Finally they exited the room.

- Soo? Was it scary? - The boy asked them.

- Hm... - Rin responded and they started walkin back to the Cafe's room.

Samezuka's team found them halfway.

- Rin, let's see other things now. - Sousuke said.

- Ah, I'll join them. You're gonna go back to work right?

- Hm. - She nodded.

- Okay, I'll be around. Se ya.

She waved a little.

The rest of the afternoon was easy. The cafe was a major success and finally they were ready to go home.

- Ryuu-chan, I'll have to put some things on this boxes to take to the kitchen, so you can go now, I'll be fine. - Gou said.

- Okay. Thanks for your hard work. - She bowed.

- Ah, you too.

Ryuu left.

On her way home, she found Rin sitting on a park swing.

- Hey. - He smiled.

- What are you doing? It's getting late.

- I wanted to give you something.

She sitted in the swing next to him.

- Here, I got you this. - He took a small package out of the pocket and gave it to her. There was a little dolphin figure.

- What is this? - Her eyes were shining.

- It's a pin for your cellphone.

- Why did you buy me this?

- Well, I... found you could like it... Just that. - He blushed.

She stared at him for a moment.

- Well. Thank you. I'll treasure it.

- You're welcome.

They stood quiet for a bit.

- So... - She started – You're going to Australia after you graduate.

- Yeah. Gonna follow my dream.

- I'm glad. - She smiled lightly – I think I'm gonna miss you...

He looked at her wide-eyed. She got up.

- Well, it's getting really late. Onii-chan must be waiting for dinner. - She looked in her wristwatch – Good night. - She bowed and turned her back.

- Wait, Ryuu. - He grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him.

- I like you! - The words slipped out of his mouth. As he realized what he just said, he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his blushing face and let go of her wrist.

The girl was in state of shock. Muted. He was just starting to regret telling her.

- Let's.. forget this for now, ok? Come on, I'll take you home, Haru's gonna be worried.

He rushed her home and send her off, without looking on her eyes. He started running back to Samezuka. The amount of adrenaline in his system as enormous, he was at a shock himself. He took off his clothes and changed to his swimsuit and immediately dived in the pool. Once he calmed down he started floating.

- The hell I just did... - But at the same time he was feeling confused and happy. Also a little afraid of what might be her answer. He knew he was never going to speak about that again, not until she was ready herself to tell him her feelings. Rin couldn't help but feel a little proud of his courage of being stupid. Ryuu could've reject him straight in the face, but she didn't, so there was a small chance. He giggled and dived himself down again.

* * *

><p>Okaay. Big confession time guys. Made my heart skip a beat (｡･ω･｡)<p>

So, now Ryuu has to deal with the fact that Rin actually admited he likes her. How do you guys think she'll react?

Wait for the next chapter to find out!

Remember to fav and follow so you can keep up with the story whenever a new chapter comes out and review to let me know how you like the story so far! Your opinion **is** important!

Cya next water time (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ


	7. New Hiding Place

Helloooooo my little pieces of diamond 。(⌒∇⌒。)

Yes, as you can notice, I'm very happy today, because I had inspiration to write this chapter, and ye, I'M GONNA DROP A FREAKING BOMB ON YOU IN THIS ONE HAHAHAHAHAAHA AHAAHAHAHAH. ok done.

Well guys, this one's a big chapter, not only on lenght, but also on the plot, so I hope you guys like and and also can feel how I felt while writing.

New Dolphin chapter seven!

* * *

><p>The nationals day came. The boys Medley was incredible, even tho they got 6th place. They were happy, truly happy. There was a lot of tears and hugging.<p>

For Ryuu, things turned out quite well, she got second place at the female individuals.

Rei decided to make a surprise for everyone.

- So, since we have to appreciate our time together I did something that I believe will be incredible for us.

- What is it, Rei-chan? - Nagisa said anxious.

- I asked my father permission to take you guys to our beach house for the weekend. That includes Rin-chan and the other Samezuka boys too.

- Woah, that's so nice! - Nagisa and Gou smiled.

- What do you think, Haruka-senpai?

- It's near the ocean, so I'm ok with it. - He looked to the side.

- What about you guys? - Rei looked to Rin and his team.

The boys shared a gaze.

- We'll go.

- Then it's decided!

Rei's beach house was really at the beach, It almost reached the sand. It was big and very open.

All the boys were already outside in the water when Ama-sensei, Gou and Ryuu came out.

Ama sensei was wearing a one piece white swimsuit, her beach hat and a pink blouse tied in her hips.

Gou was in a floral bikini with some ruffles and Ryuu was wearing a straight black bikini. They looked like magestic creatures walking down the beach. Ama-sensei lied down in a chair, under a sun umbrella and Gou joined her. Ryuu walked calmly inside the water. She noticed Rin staring at her.

- What are you looking? - She said with an annoyance look.

- I-It's nothing! - He snapped.

- Hmmmm – She stared at him. He was asking to be teased – Neh, Rin-nii-chan, what you think about my bikini? - She got close to him.

- I-It's cute – He blushed, not looking at her face.

She smirked.

- But... you're showing too much.

- Huh?

- I... Don't want anyone else... To see your body... - That was it. His brain boiled... He crouched and let himself be covered by the salt waters.

- Rin-san?

He got up fast, splashing a lot of water on her. He started laughing at her annoyed face, so she did the same.

- Oy, you two! It's lunch time! - Sasabe coach had grilled everything from vegetables, fishes, hamburgers and prepared some rice.

They gathered at a picnic table and had launch. They day was melting hot. They enjoyed most of the afternoon in the beach and when started to get dark they prepared a fire in the sand with a bunch of dry leafs and sticks they found near the house.

It was a quite isolated place. To get to the beach they had to go up and down a hill and there was a lot of woods around. Rei talked about the cave under the cliff at the beach's limit. He said that when he was little he used to hear very loud noises at night when he came to the house, so he was very frightened to go there.

- Soooo I have an idea! - Nagisa snapped – We're gonna do a courage test.

- What? - Some people asked in chorus.

- It's perfect! We have the place and a bunch of people, so let's do it like this. We devide in pairs, then we got to cross the woods to get to the cave and see what's in there.

Nagisa marked some small papers with numbers from one to five twice. The people who got the same numbers made pairings.

At the end the pairings were: Haru and Mako, Rei and Nagisa, Nitori and Momo, Gou and Sousuke and Rin and Ryuu. Of course Momo was pissed he didn't got Gou as his pair and tried to complain a lot, but got shut by Rin anyway... So the groups were parted by a five minute diference. Rin and Ryuu were the last to go. Ama-sensei and Sasabe coach were going to wait in the house for their return.

Rin was helding the lantern. He and Ryuu entered the woods and started walking in silence.

- Is that way, right? - She asked.

- I think so. It is east to the house, so I guess thats it.

They walked a few more minutes in silence.

- Isn't this taking too long? You're sure this is the way? - Ryuu said stopping.

- Ok, now I'm not sure. Let's just continue walking this way.

- What? What if a bear or something appears?

- Like what? A ghost? - Rin putted the lantern light on his face – Are you afraid, Ryuu-chan? - He said smirking.

- Baka! Like I would be afraid of something that doesn't exisits. - A branch tangled her hair when she passed – Gahh! - She jumped at Rin's, hiding her face on his chest.

- Not afraid, huh... - He laughed. Still he was holding her close. Suddenly a flash lighted up the darkness of the woods and a loud thunder followed. Ryuu's grip on Rin's shirt tighened. Rin noticed, so he started guiding her along the path he judged to be the right one – Come on, soon will start raining, we got to find a way back or to the the cave.

After almost an hour of tiring walking they saw a giant rock wall. They were near the cliff, which meant they were also near the cave. Feeling the sea's scent and hearing the waves noise they could guide themselves into the cave. It was already pouring, so they rushed inside.

They found it was better to let the rain stop so they could go back, because the twenty minute walk at the shore was not looking appealling and they could see almost nothing. They went a little further inside, so the rain and wind could not reach them. Their clothes were soaked and Ryuu was starting to shiver. Rin took his shirt off.

- What are you doing?

- Huh? - He looked at her – I don't want to get a cold.

Ryuu was a little ashamed on doing the same, but she as well didn't want to be sick. She was wearing her bikini, so she found it less embarassing and took off her dress too and extented it over a rock to dry. Rin blushed when he saw her.

- I told you that it was showing too much. - He mumbled to himself.

- Eh?

- Nothing. - He sitted. She frowned and sitted by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder – What are you doing?

- I'm tired, let me rest.

Rin gasped. He had a full view of her breasts from up. He looked to the side and covered his eyes with his hand.

- Neh, Rin-san.

- H-hm?

- Thank you for protecting me... Back there. And also... Thank you for supporting me on the competitions. It was important to me having you there.

- Why it was important?

- Because... You are important to me...

Rin looked at her. She was red all over her face and was holding her legs, looking at the cave exit.

- Why am I... Important to you, Ryuu?

- Why you ask... - She shrank – Because I... - She left It hanging. Rin was in a rush of expectation – Damn... I can't say it! - Se runned out of the cave. Rin chased after her.

- Ryuu! Come back here, you can't go out in a storm like this!

- Leave me, Rin-san! - She runned to the woods, but Rin was persistent. Soon a thunder roared and Ryuu stopped to cover her eyes, that's when he got her. He pushed her against a tree.

- Are you out of your mind? What would I do if you got lost, or hurt?

- But...

- Enough! I can't have you running away from me anymore, Ryuu. - She looked at him wide-eyed – Tell me how you feel about me. - He lowered his voice.

She looked down. Defeated.

- Ryuu. - He put his hand on her chin, lifting it up. She had teary eyes, and was silent. Rin was tired, he gave up. - Let's go back, it's not safe to be around trees with this kind of rain. - He turned his back on her.

She saw he distancing, she didn't want that, she started to miss his hot skin near her immediately.

- I like you.

Rin snapped. He looked back at her. She was clenching her fists.

- What?

- I like you. - Tears rolled down her face – I love you.

Rin got back and gently pushed her again against the tree.

- Rin-c... - She tried to speak, but he had already claimed her lips with his. He pinned her hands up on her sides and kissed her deeply, slowly and passionately. Rin's tongue searched for entrance on her mouth and he wraped an arm around her waist and held the back of her head with the other hand, so their lips were completely sealed.

Heat waves passed through Ryuu's whole body. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was his, no question needed. She felt like that kiss was something she was waiting for since they met. It was her first kiss, and she could not ask for something better than that.

Rin lifted her up, breaking the kiss, but not breaking the gaze they had on each other. Rin walked back into the cave. He relied her on the wall and wrapped her legs in his waist. He pressed his temple on hers, looking her sharp in the eyes. Desire flaming on those ruby colored irises. He once again kissed her, but more roughly, then he got down to her neck and collarbone, leaving some marks of his sharp teeth behind, he slid his lips from her earlobe to the top of the ear and gave it a little bite.

Ryuu let out a little moan. Rin growled.

- Do that again. - He groped her thigh hard.

- Aah, Rin-san!

He slid his tongue into her open mouth, exploring it all, rubbing it against her own. Rin stopped to catch his breath.

- I'll never let you escape me. Never.

Just like that they spent the night in that cave. In the morning the rain had stopped and they could go back safely.

They were received by the group that told they looked for them a while after noticing they were taking too long, but after the rain started they figured that the couple might had found shelter somewhere and decided to wait. When asked how was the night for them, they responded "Ok.", sharing a little smile and blushing. Gou and Nagisa noticed they were actually holding hands.

What happened that night really nobody knows, except for the two of them.

* * *

><p>YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*<p>

Jesus... waiting for this one was torturing, even for me!

I feel complete, really haha. I'm so happy. Weekend's gonna be great after this one.

But the story goes on! Wait for the next chapters everyone!

Don't forget to fav and follow if you like the story and to keep up with it when another chapter comes out, and Reviewww to tell me your opinion on it!

Love you guys, see you next water time! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)


	8. New Goals

Heeey guys...

So, I know i've been gone for a while. Work has consumed me **a lot** and also I was with a huge creative block, so everytime I tried writing something I just ended up staring at the document with nothing in my head.

But **FINALLY** today I could manage to write A LOT. Haha. I hope you like this chapter and it's worth the wait.

A big thank you for everyone who's Fav'ing and Following the story. I'm glad to know you're interested in it.

Here's chap 08 for you all!

* * *

><p>The Iwatobi club was reunited in front of the pool. The graduation was coming and also the goodbyes. Nagisa was made captain by Makoto. Gou, Ryuu, Rei and Nagisa were now in charge to bring new club members and take care of them. Mako and Haru were going to Tokyo. Haru got a schollarship to swimming athletes and Mako was going to study to become a teacher.<p>

In a saturday afternoon Rin and Ryuu were walking together. It was now three months since they started dating officially and it was already just two months missing to Rin to go to Australia. Ryuu was feeling a little abandoned, after all she came here to stay with her brother and now he's going to study in Tokyo, and also her boyfriend, which she just started dating is going to another continent. She can't help but to think of it all and sigh, but she was happy because Rin is following his dream. She wanted to swim too, she always knew that. She was going to work even harder so she could cause a good impression and maybe get a schollarship too.

- What's up with that face? - Rin took her out of her thoughts.

- Eh?

- Thinking about me?

She blushed and looked away.

- You're worried about something. Tell me.

She looked at him in the eyes.

- Just trying to figure what I'll do when you leave.

Rin was with a serious expression on.

- Just what you do everyday. I'll be back always when I have a chance. And I'll always come to watch you compete. - He carressed her cheek, then rolled his fingers trough her hair.

Ryuu pressed her temple on his and closed her eyes.

- I'm just trying to convince myself that nothing's gonna change, but i'ts changing already, and I know that's a good thing, but at the same time, scares me a lot. Sometimes I think it's too early to make a big decision of what I'm going to do with my life.

- But you have decided, haven't you?

- Yes.

- Then you have nothing more to worry. You're incredible. Soon you'll be swimming as a professional and we can be together again, like this.

- That's all I hope for...

- I got you something.

- What is it?

Rin took out a small black box of his pocket.

- You have to promise you'll wear it everyday, because I'll wear mine. - He opened it. There were two silver alliances. Both of them had a dolphin and a shark carved on the outside and their names on the inside.

Ryuu was red from head to toe.

- Give me your hand. - Ryuu offered him her right hand and covered her face with the other. Rin putted the ring on her finger – Your turn. - He offered her his right hand. She grabbed it and putted the ring in his finger rapidly. Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. - Now we're not just hanging out anymore. You're my girlfriend. And while I'm away you're not allowed to give too much attention to any other guy.

- Like I'd do that. - She frowned.

Rin smirked.

- I know you wouldn't, but you're so beautiful men can't hold themselves near you. - He passed his sharp teeth up her ear.

- R-Rin-sa...

- You're mine. I'm sorry if I'm too possessive, but when I end up thinking of other guys near you makes me want to hurt them. Also it's fun bullying you.

- D-Don't say that. - She tried to push him away – We're on the street.

- I don't mind. - He started kissing her neck.

- Ri-Riin-saan... Please.

He sighed and giggled a bit.

- Really, you're the worst...

- I know. Come on, I'll take you home.

And just like that time passed. The boys graduation came. To celebrate they had a last swim at Iwatobi's pool and went for dinner after that. One week from there Mako and Haru were going to Tokyo and Rin to Australia.

Ryuu, Gou, Nagisa and Rei accompanied them to the airport. They said their goodbyes, but promising they'll be back as soon as possible. Ryuu gave her brother a tight hug.

- Take care of yourself.

- Hm. - She nodded.

- And give your best. I'll be here for your next tournaments. - He caressed her head.

- You too.

With that said they parted. Ryuu went to Gou's.

- It's a little sad, isn't it? - Gou broke her thoughts.

- Eh? - Ryuu gazed at her.

- Feels like it will be a long time without our big brothers...

- They said they'll be back whenever they can, so I'm not so worried, but also I'm...

- You're feeling it two times more, right, Ryuu-chan.

- Eh? - She blushed.

- This is so cute. - Gou giggled as she got Ryuu's right hand.

Ryuu looked away, more red than ever.

- You know, Ryuu-chan. I'm happy.

- Why is that?

- Onii-chan finally found someone to love. And i'm glad it was someone so close to us. I'm happy it is you.

- Gou-san... - Ryuu hugged her – I'm happy too.

They both cried a bit together in the living room.

- Now... Enough of this – Gou laughed while drying her eyes – Onii-chan is leaving tomorrow. I've already said my goodbyes. I think you should pay him a visit. - She winked.

- I think I will. - She got up – Can I sleep here today, Gou-chan?

- Sure you can. I'll feel less lonely too.

Ryuu made her way to Samezuka. It was already 8 o' clock. She found a lone Rin sitting in a bench near the pool. She quickly took off her clothes and jumped in the pool, bypassing Rin and taking him out of his toughts.

He got up and stood by the pool's border.

- You know you're not allowed to swim here. This is only for students.

- Aaawn. Too bad I don't care. - She smirked.

- Nostalgic isn't it? - He smiled.

- Hm. - She nodded.

- But really, you have to get out. If the coach comes I'll get scolded.

- Nope. She submerged.

Rin dived after her. Under the water he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He brought her up. Rin pushed Ryuu towards the wall and pinned her to it.

- Sometimes I wish you were less stubborn.

- You're looking like a pervert right now.

- Me a perv? Do you even know what kind of face you're doing right now?

She was blushed. Rin got closer. He ran his lips up her ear. Her body shivered.

- I wonder how can you make me feel like this. - He planted kisses under her earlobe and in her neck. She grabbed his hair and held herself on his shoulder.

- If it makes you feel any better... I'm also trying to figure that out.

They kissed. The passion between them felt like fire. It warmed up the ambient. A few moments later their lips parted. Ryuu wraped her legs around his waist and held close to him.

- I'll miss this so much.

Rin ran his fingers through her wet long strands.

- You're not the only one.

- Neh... I've decided something. - She got down.

- What is it?

- When I graduate next year... I'll try my best so I can go to Australia too. - She looked motivated.

- Eeeh... What about your Onii-chan in Tokyo?

- I really think Onii-chan wants to go there too. But right now you're the person I want to be next to.

Rin kissed her temple.

- I'm glad. - He held her again very close to him.

Rin went home with Ryuu. When they got there Gou had dinner ready. She was also very happy that her brother came home before leaving.

- This was delicious Gou-san. Thank you.

- You're welcome. - She smiled. Then... I'm gonna sleep. You guys have a good night.

- What? I thought I was gonna sleep in your room...

- Spare me the lovey dovey and go sleep with Onii-chan, Ryuu-chan. - She ran upstairs.

Ryuu gazed at Rin. He had a smirk on his face.

- Wha-What are y-you thinking about, you hentai?

- You wouldn't like to know. - He got on top of her and pinned her hands on the floor. With one hand he held a tight grip on her fists above her head and with the other he quickly unzipped her jacket and rose her shirt. She was still wearing her swimsuit, which was a little disappointing. He sighed, but it was not enough. He brought down her pants to above her knees, showing her tighs.

- R-Rin-sa..

- Shh. You're not allowed to talk right now. - He ran his hands through her legs, up her body, but did not break the gaze on her face. Her eyes were shut, she was showing a pain expression, but he knew that was from the embarassement she was feeling right there. Also he could tell she was enjoying herself a lot because of the light moans she was letting go once in a while – I said it was so good bullying you.

- Riinn...

- You're so cute I could rip apart those clothes you're wearing right now. - He got down and started licking her neck and chest. He kissed her roughly. Running his tongue trough her lips and inside her mouth.

She could not take any more than this. She felt her body so hot she thought she would faint at any moment.

- But... - Rin got up – It would be unfair to do this to you right now. I want to be near you every moment after it and not leave your side the next day. So I'll wait for it, no matter how long it takes. But here's just a small taste of what you'll have once we're able to. - He smiled.

Ryuu could not move. She didn't know if she was frustrated or relieved.

- I-I need water... And air. - She rolled her body and started crawling to the kitchen.

Rin laughed.

When they got upstairts Ryuu stopped by Rin's room door.

- We are really going to sleep together?

- I can put a futon for me in the floor if you're more confortable with it.

- No! I... - She grabbed his shirt – I'm.. just... anxious.

Rin giggled.

- It's ok. - He kissed her temple – I want to be close to you tonight.

They went to bed. Ryuu was very close to Rin because his bed was not so big. He brought her even closer. She was facing his chest. She hid there and gripped his shirt. He tighened the grip on her. And like that they slept. It was the most calm and confortable night of sleep for Ryuu. She wondered if Rin was feeling the same.

In the morning she woke up to see a sleepy Rin caressing her hair. His eyes were nearly open. She brushed her eyes.

- You're awake. - He almost whispered – Good morning.

- Good morning. - She kissed his chin.

- I love you.

Her eyes widened. He held her tight. This was the first time he told her that. And he was going to leave in just a few hours now. She felt a knot in her throat. Rin could feel her sobbing.

- Please, don't cry... - He tried to swep her tears away.

- But...

- Listen. I'm already yours. No one can take that away. - He held her right hand next to his cheek and kissed her palm – I'll work hard so I can come and see you more often. And like you said, you want to go to Australia.

- But I don't know if I can get there.

- I'll do what I can to bring you with me as soon as you graduate.

- Eh?

- I'll bring my coaches to watch you swim. I'm sure they'll be as mesmerized as I get. I can't loose any chances to drag you down there where I can watch you all the time. - He smirked – You want that too?

- Hm – She nodded. Tears still falling, but now she was excited and happy.

- Alright then. - Rin laughed.

Ryuu and Gou accompanied Rin to the airport too. They met a teary Nagisa and Rei holding a poster "Ganbatte, Rin-chan!"

- The hell is this? Nagisa. - He was surprised.

- Riiiin-chaaan. - Nagisa jumped on him.

- Rin-senpai. - Rei also hugged him.

- I'm gonna miss you so much. Be back soon ok? - Nagisa finally let go of him.

- Rin-senpai! - Rei bowed – I want to thank you for everything. Without you I could never swim like I do today. I'll be always in dept with you.

- Now now... You two. - I won't be gone forever. You'll see. Time will pass very fast, so work hard. Specially you Nagisa, you're now the captain. And take care of my sister.

- You mean I take care of them, right, Nii-san?

- Whatever you say.

Ryuu was looking to the planes parting. Rin held her from behind, making her gasp.

- I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. So I won't. - He said close to her ear – Instead of if... - He brought her face close to his and kissed her, while holding her face on each sides. That made Nagisa's and Rei's mouth drop open. Gou only smiled and looked away – I'll see you soon.

- Hm. - She nodded – I'll see you soon.

He let her go and started walking towards his platform.

Ryuu was watching his back. Feeling like something very important was missing.

- Rin! - She sreamed, making him stop and look at her one more time. She runned towards him and jumped on him. He almost fell.

- Woah, you!

- I love you. I love you more than anything. Please take care of yourself and come to me as soon as possible. - She told him while rubbing her cheek on his.

Rin smiled.

- I will. Be good.

A few moments later his plane was already on air. The group was watching it.

- They're all gone now, right. - Nagisa said.

- We have to take care of things now. - Gou followed.

- I'll fight hard to make them proud of us. - Rei looked to everyone.

- What about you... Ryuu-chan? - Nagisa touched her shoulder.

She gave them the same gaze they were so used to from Haru. Determined, confident, brave.

- Let's go. - She started walking towards the exit.

They happily followed her.

* * *

><p>Waaaa （*∇＼*） Rin's so cuuuute (Yes, I like to see the story in a way that seems I'm not the writer, lol)

Okay everyone we are in some way close to the end, right? I would really like if you told me how you like the story so far, how you'd like to end it.. Well... It won't be long 'till I post the next chapter, especially if I see that you're more excited of what's gonna happen now.

This was chapter 8 everyone! **Remember to fav, follow and review** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

See you next water time! (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛


End file.
